percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 17
The first thing in the morning, I went to see Rachel to get my prophecy. I did my quick sweeping of the cabins so I can get a good score for my cabin, which is very easy. This time, the one who inspects the cabin is Luna, head counsellor of Artemis cabin. After I did a quick sweep of the cabin, I suddenly remembered Kari, my girlfriend. I didn't bother to clean the cabins anymore. I just threw myself on the bed and cry. I continued to cry until Luna came. "Hello Josh, Nice and...." She faltered. "Josh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I kept my head down, I don't want to be seen when I'm like this. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Luna is hugging me. "Don't cry Josh, You're going to get Kari back." Luna said, and she whispered. "By the way, 4 out of 5 for your cabin." Then she left. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went to see the oracle. I just walked straight to the big house and saw Rachel. She gasped when she saw my eyes red from crying. "Josh! How..." She didn't get to finish the sentence when green mist started spewing out from her mouth. Then, she began to spoke like 3 Rachels speaking at once. She said: "Four half blood shall go west to save the daughter of night, who is kept in the house of night, you shall rise or fall by the night goddess's hand, the curse of the night or titan shall one withstand, In order to save her you must fight, and the quest will be a plight." And Rachel collapsed, and surprisingly, Mikmak stepped from behind me and caught her. I looked back to see that Evan, Mikmak, and Luna were here. "We heard the prophecy." Luna said, "Be careful out there, The curse of the night or titan shall one withstand doesn't sound good. It means we have to choose either endure the sky or whatever Nyx is going to throw at us." "Definitely didn't sound good." I agreed. "We must find Kari immediately, we must..." My voice broke, and I collapsed and buried my face in my hands and started to sob miserably again. They just stood watching me as I continued to cry. They probably wanted to comfort me but didn't know how. Finally, I told them to pack our stuff for our quest. I went to my cabin, and I found my necklace Claustrum and I'm afraid that my friends had a lot discover about this necklace. It's more than just a tent with loud music, it's probably too complicated for you to understand so, I'll probably let in unravel in the quest. I packed burgers, lunches and stuff. Someone told me that it's capture the flag time but I just ignore it. I'm going to save you Kari even if I had to sacrifice my own life. I also brought my winged boots so I don't have a problem getting out of sticky situations. I even bring my necklace because it has so many useful stuff in there. Finally, we met up just in front of Thalia's pine tree, and we are ready to go. I do a head count. Evan, Luna, Mikmak and myself, all four. Perfect. Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page